


ABO Fargo AU Drabbles

by chimericalCarnival



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple ships, Murder Mystery, Other, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericalCarnival/pseuds/chimericalCarnival
Summary: I love ABO dynamics and so these are a bunch of drabbles about it. All these takes place within the Fargo TV Show Universe so there won't be any mentions of the movie. I'll be focusing mostly on Season 1 and 2 since 3 isn't finished yet. Who I choose to be an Alpha, Beta or Omega is based on my opinion so if there's a character that you think might fit one caste or another then sorry but I'm going off what I think is best! Though if there is enough people that support it, or if you just ask!, I might alter the character's caste for another drabble or something.I will put specific warnings for each chapter in the chapter summary so be warned because some will be just fluff but other's will go into dark territory or mention some stuff. Though violence is a given for Fargo. The characters, season and ship(s) will be included in there as well.





	ABO Fargo AU Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season: 1
> 
> Ship: Wrench/Numbers
> 
> Character(s): Mr. Wrench, Mr. Numbers
> 
> Warning(s): None
> 
> Summary: Wrench worries about their next mission and the saftey of his mate and future child.

‘You think they’ll notice?’ 

 

Numbers furrows his brows in confusion as he looks at the other sitting on the edge of the bed. ‘Notice what?’ he makes a shrugging motion at the other and raises both hands palms upward. At that Wrench frowns and motions down toward Number’s stomach. What they both had thought was just Number’s putting on some weight had turned out to be much more than that. It was not fat, but life. Neither of them should be surprised, really. They had been together for years now and, even if they weren’t trying to have kids, they were pretty happy about the news. Well, as happy as two hitmen could be about having a child. 

 

Wrench was hardly calm, his Alpha nature and general personality making it impossible for him to stand by while his mate was pregnant and 'in danger', though Numbers would remind him he really wasn't. When they found out about the baby he was ready to fight off all of the Fargo Syndicate and then some, including their boss/abductor/surrogate guardian, in case he was going to force them to get rid of it. Luckily Numbers, the omega of the pair, was much more calm than that. Mr. Tripoli was not that pleased with the information and had expressed how he would rather they get rid of it for the sake of business. But, seeing as they were the best hitmen they had and sort-of sons to him, they struck a deal. Four more missions, and a promise of their future spawn working for the Fargo Syndicate, and Mr. Tripoli would give them a year off before coming back to work. Wrench was not pleased and would prefer to leave entirely but seeing as they had no other choice they agreed. 

 

This 'Sam Hess' Mission was their last one before their break and Wrench couldn’t wait to be free of criminal life for a while so he no longer had to worry about his mate. Even though he knew Numbers was capable of taking care of himself, and much more deadly than a typical Omega, he couldn’t help but worry whenever they were on missions. Something about seeing his now pregnant mate in a gunfight brandishing an uzi made him nearly have a panic attack. Even if his mate was much more calm about the whole thing. 

 

Speaking of, Numbers merely rolled his eyes over the other's concern and shook his head, ‘I’m only four months along. I’m not that big yet.’ he signed. He had made himself quite comfortable on the bed, propping himself up with all the pillows they could get in this shitty place.

 

‘You look big.’ he signed and was immediately met with Numbers’ foot kicking him in the chest pretty hard. He made an annoyed scoff. ‘It’s true!’ he managed to sign before Numbers pulled back his foot and tried to kick him again, though Wrench caught it this time. 

 

‘Fuck you. I’m not noticeable yet. I will be wearing coats anyways.’ Numbers huffed. He tried to pull back his foot but Wrench held it as he shifted so he was between Number’s legs before letting go. Despite his annoyance he let him, draping his legs over Wrench’s hips. ‘Why does it matter?’

 

Wrench looked at him in disbelief. ‘They could use it against you. Take advantage.’

 

Worry-wort, Numbers thought as he signed to him, ‘They won’t notice. It’ll be a fast job and then we can get out of here.’ He smiles a bit, ‘They we can relax. Hopefully somewhere warmer.’ There was still a bit of uncertainty in Wrench’s expression but he did nod. He looked down at Number’s stomach with adoration before sliding his hands under his shirt and running them over the bump. Numbers rarely saw the affectionate side of Wrench. As kids Mr. Tripoli had done a good job making them numb to certain emotions and he was sure that this is where their apathy to most things come from and why it was so easy for them to kill without a second thought. But Mr. Tripoli, as hard as he tried, could never come between the bond Wrench and Numbers had formed. It had always been there, even before that fateful day at the park all those years ago. Their bond seemed to be designed by fate and, despite Tripoli disliking this Alpha-Omega relationship, he let it slide. They worked better together anyways. They were an odd pair. A deaf Alpha and a Beta passing Omega but they made it work and they would make this Mission work too before they got the vacation they deserved. 

 

Numbers cupped Wrench’s face before pulling him down to give him a kiss, running his thumbs over his face as Wrench moved his hands up to his sides. When they pulled away Wrench leans back a bit so he has more room to sign. ‘Promise me something.’ Numbers nods and Wrench sighs, ‘Take it easy this mission. I don’t want anything to happen to you or them.’ He presses a hand against his stomach once again for emphasis. 

  
This brings another eye roll out of Numbers but he nods, ‘I promise. Now let me sleep I’m tired.’ he says, nudging Wrench off of him. Wrench complies and goes to turn off the lights before laying down next to Numbers and pulling the covers over them. Number’s rolls onto his side and presses his back against Wrench, smiling a bit as he feels the other drape his arms over him and bury his nose in  the nape of his neck. He isn’t sure what Wrench is getting so worked up about. They were going to Bemidji. What could possibly happen over there?  


End file.
